


"Morning, John."

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: a response to fiveainley_ohmy's gorgeous "Human"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiveainley_ohmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/gifts).



Sherlock had never slept next to anyone before John. He rarely slept at all, and when he did, it was only when he was at the end of his resources, when he would simply fall into bed; dead to the world. Until the nightmares began, and he finally understood.

The dreams weren't of Serbia, or the unsolved cases that whirled in his head day after day, but of simple loneliness; the loneliness of a boy who was different, who grew into a solitary man of gifts no one understood, until the man who came when he called.

"Sherlock?"

"John? Why-?"

"You called for me. I came."

"I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Wasn't sleeping."

"Will you, uhm, sleep, here, with me?"

"Of course."

Without another word, John slipped into bed and pulled Sherlock into his arms, no questions asked, no demands made; and Sherlock knew for the first time he was no longer alone.

 

"Morning, John."

"Morning, love."


End file.
